Many products using sheet-stock material, such as paper and plastic, are produced and supplied to customers in bulk quantities for use in environments such as offices, hospitals, grocery stores, etc. Products made from sheet-stock material may include items such as plastic bags and printing/copier paper. These products may be conducive to efficient packaging with little wasted space as the sheets and layers of materials may be tightly packed together; however, separating the layers of materials, whether it's separating sheets of paper, separating plastic bags, or opening plastic bags, may be difficult. The layers of thin, flexible materials of paper sheets and plastic bags may interface with adjacent layers of materials along a substantial surface area resulting in a strong adherence between adjacent layers. This adherence may be caused by static electricity in the form of static cling.
In the case of rolled items, such as thin-film plastic bags, such as those found in many grocery store produce sections, the individual bags may be separated from a roll of plastic bag with relative ease; however, opening the bags may prove difficult as the bag cavity may be difficult to access when the inner sides of the plastic bag cavity may cling together. The perforations that may be created between rolled thin-film plastic bags occur at an opening to the bag cavity and may exacerbate the difficulty in opening the plastic bag as the perforations may inadvertently create a bond between the sides of the plastic bag proximate the opening. It may be desirable to have a tool to aid the separation of layers of materials, such as layers of plastic or paper.